In Your Heart
by RElight
Summary: "Ya!Kau tidak mengajakku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jaehyun. /"Tidak, aku malu kalau nanti kau menangis di rumah sakit." Kyuhyun menjawab. / "Kau baik-baik saja?"/ "Memang aku kenapa?"/
1. Chapter 1

**In Your Heart**

**Cast :**

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Cho Jaehyun**

**Warning : alur kecepetan, gak sesuai EYD, and sorry for typo(s).**

.

.

_JaeHyun, bocah 9 tahun itu hanya diam terpaku melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di depan matanya saat ini._

"E_omma, eomma..." bisikan halus terus saja keluar dari bibir Jaehyun yang bergetar._

"_Kyu...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun...andwae..."_

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang takut dan dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran, Jaehyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar seseorang. Malam ini dia bermimpi buruk tentang penghuni kamar itu.

"Kyuhyun?" Jaehyun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm.." Sahutan kecil dari dalam kamar itu membuat Jaehyun menghela napas lega.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Ya."

Perlahan Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar itu, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuat hatinya kembali panik. Saudara kembarnya itu tengah tertidur di atas meja belajar dengan lampu kamar yang masih menyala terang.

"Kalau mengantuk kenapa tidur di sini, uh?" omel Jaehyun sambil merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku tertidur" jawab Kyuhyun singkat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Jaehyun tidak berkata-kata lagi, tangannya menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar anak itu bangun kemudian membawanya menuju tempat tidur. Percuma dia menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat tidur sendiri, anak itu sangat sulit di bangunkan, bahkan dalam posisi yang tak nyaman seperti ini tetap saja Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Jaehyun membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun di tempat tidur, dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Tangannya menyibak rambut Kyuhyun, kemudian memegang dahi-nya.

Hangat.

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, kekhawatiran tersirat di matanya. Jika kondisi Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau Jaehyun harus menemani Kyuhyun tidur. Perlahan Jaehyun berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, ia memandangi wajah lelah itu, perasaan tak tenang perlahan muncul dalam hati Jaehyun, malam ini dia bermimpi buruk tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ku harap ini bukan pertanda apapun, Kyu." lirihnya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa, Hyun?" sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Iya? Ku kira kau sudah tidur."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau menangis seperti itu... ck! berisik sekali." kata Kyuhyun lagi, kini ia berbaring membelakangi Jaehyun.

Mata Jaehyun membulat, mengapa ia sebodoh itu? Mengapa ia ceroboh sekali? Bisa-bisanya ia menangis secara terang-terangan di depan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Jaehyun hanya diam tanpa bisa menyangkal perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia melirik punggung yang bergerak naik turun secara teratur itu.

"Kau sudah tidur, Kyu?"

Hening.

Ya, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tertidur.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun."

Kamar itu menjadi benar-benar hening setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah bangun, aku pergi dulu!" teriakan dari Kyuhyun sukses membuat tidur lelap Jaehyun hilang begitu saja.

"Ya! Kau tidak mengajakku ke rumah sakit?" teriak Jaehyun saat Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak, aku malu kalau nanti kau menangis di rumah sakit. Aku berangkat!" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar.

_Plak._

Jaehyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, pasti Kyuhyun sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun saat ini. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Jaehyun berdering, nampak nama Kyuhyun di layar ponsel itu. Kening Jaehyun berkerut.

"Kenapa? Kau belum berangkat?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku serius berkata seperti itu? Siapa yang menyetir mobilnya ketika pulang dari rumah sakit? Bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

_Plak. _

Jaehyun memukul kepalanya lagi. Dia melupakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun memang bisa membawa mobil sendiri, tapi ketika pulang dari Rumah Sakit sudah bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menyetir mobil sendiri, anak itu pasti tertidur karena kelelahan.

_Pip. _

Jaehyun mematikan teleponnya, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya nanti, dia tidak peduli, yang pasti dia harus segera mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit jika tidak mau mendapat omelan dari Eomma dan Appa-nya.

Perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit sedikit lebih hening dari biasanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, Jaehyun-pun begitu, kejadian tadi malam sungguh membuat Jaehyun tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun, pikirannya sendiri sedikit takut, bagaimana jika hasil check-up nya kali ini benar-benar buruk lalu Jaehyun benar-benar menangis di Rumah Sakit? Oh ayolah, Jaehyun bukan anak kecil lagi.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, tampak Kyuhyun terus saja meremas tangannya sendiri. Perlahan tangan Jaehyun memegang tangan Kyuhyun, tangan itu sangat dingin, kemudian Jaehyun mengusap tangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tenang? Kau akan check-up, jadi kau harus tenang."

Jaehyun mematikan AC mobilnya, kemudian membuka jendela mobilnya.

"cha, ini masih pagi, udaranya baik untukmu. Dan berhenti bernapas seperti orang habis berlari seperti itu. Dadamu sakit?" tanya Jaehyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menatap Jaehyun yang tetap fokus menyetir.

Seperti itulah Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun, keduanya sangat mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Perbedaan Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun adalah pada nada bicara mereka. Jaehyun berbicara dengan suara yang tenang dan halus, sedangkan Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya agak kasar dan keras.

"Kenapa tadi malam menangis, apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

Kali ini Jaehyun yang kehabisan kata-kata. Jaehyun hanya diam, sementara otaknya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk di katakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura tuli." Kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ck! Kenapa kau sering sekali mengataiku seperti itu? Kau harus berbicara lebih sopan padaku karena aku Hyung-mu." Jaehyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya lebih tua tiga menit dariku, sama saja!" Kyuhyun membantah.

"Tetap saja, aku lebih tua tiga menit darimu!"

"Sama saja!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tidak sama!"

.

.

"Bangun Kyuhyun-ah, waktunya makan malam. Kau belum makan dari tadi." Kata Jaehyun sambil menarik-narik kaki Kyuhyun.

"Jaehyun-ah, hentikan, badanku sakit sekali."

"Huh?" Jaehyun mengernyit.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong." Kyuhyun mengeluh.

"Perlu ku panggil-kan Dokter Ahn?" tawar Jaehyun.

"Jangan, Dokter Ahn ada operasi malam ini."

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Ku panggil-kan eomma ya?"

"Jangan Hyun, sudah kau keluar saja. Aku mau tidur" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Kau sudah minum obat-nya?"

"Sudah."

"Ya sudah, tidurlah. Nanti malam aku akan menemanimu." kemudian Jaehyun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

Menjelang malam, Jaehyun benar-benar menemani Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Jaehyun terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur dengan wajah agak pucat. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sakit setelah check-up. Tapi Kyuhyun benar, hasil check-up nya kali ini sedikit buruk.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah?" Jaehyun menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"hm? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sayu.

"Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tubuhku sakit semua." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Ingin ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa"

"ya sudah, tidurlah Kyu. Aku menjagamu." Kata Jaehyun, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar tidur Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaehyun terbangun karena suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar bernyanyi sambil berjalan keluar-masuk kamar. Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berat, namun betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kuliah." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaehyun karena sibuk menata rambutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun melirik Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

"Memang aku kenapa?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menoleh pada Jaehyun.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku benci jika wajahmu seperti itu"

"Kau juga mengataiku seperti itu, seringkali seperti itu!"

"Ya sudah, berarti kita adil. Kau yakin akan pergi kuliah?"

"Iya! Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh"

'Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyu.' Kata Jaehyun dalam hati.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" kata Kyuhyun yang tampaknya risih dengan tatapan Jaehyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih khawatir melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat hari ini.

Jaehyun bangun dari tempat tidur, diam-diam dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu kamar. Jaehyun sering melakukan ini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dan benar saja, saat Kyuhyun akan berdiri setelah memakai sepatu, tubuhnya terhuyung dan akan terjatuh apabila Jaehyun tidak segera menangkapnya. Entah bagaimana Jaehyun bisa mengartikan gerak tubuh Kyuhyun, dia selalu tau kapan saat Kyuhyun sakit dan sehat hanya dengan melihat gerakan tubuhnya. Saat ditanya oleh Appa dan Eomma-nya, dia hanya menjawab bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya, dan dia 'seperti' bisa mendengarkan itu. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi siapa yang tau jika itu benar-benar terjadi pada anak kembar seperti Jaehyun dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyu...Kyu..." Kata Jaehyun dengan smirk andalannya.

"Tapi, aku ada tes hari ini!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sekilas ruangan itu seperti berputar di matanya. Akhirnya ia duduk di sofa di bantu oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku yang mengantar, aku akan kuliah juga" kata Jaehyun singkat sebelum ia melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menunggu Jaehyun yang tengah bersiap-siap sambil mempelajari materi yang sudah diberikan dosen untuk tes kali ini. Memang benar, tubuhnya tidak begitu sehat hari ini, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tak nyaman. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak memaksa masuk kuliah walaupun dia sedang sakit.

"Jaehyun-ah cepat, aku terlambat!"

"Iya, ayo kita berangkat!" sahut Jaehyun sambil keluar dari kamar-nya.

Di dalam mobil, keduanya juga tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, hanya terdengar Kyuhyun yang sesekali terbatuk kemudian menghela napas berat. Jaehyun menoleh pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak menyadari itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja sih, Kyu?"

"Terus terang apanya?"

"Kau sedang sakit, dan kau selalu saja menyembunyikan itu."

"Iya, aku memang sakit, tapi aku masih bisa berangkat kuliah, kan? Aku masih bisa berjalan Hyun. Aku ada tes hari ini, aku tak ingin menyusul!"

Tangan Jaehyun membuka laci yang ada di depan Kyuhyun, kemudian mengulurkan sebuah cermin kecil.

"Lihat itu, lihat wajahmu!"

Kyuhyun melirik cermin kecil di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia tau maksud Jaehyun, wajahnya memang pucat hari ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku memakai bedak? Atau lipstik, begitu?"

"Kau tau seperti apa rasa khawatirku melihatmu memaksakan diri seperti itu?"

"Kau kenapa sih, Hyun? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, sudahlah biarkan saja. Toh aku juga tak pernah kambuh walau kondisiku seperti ini, kan?"

"Kemarin aku bermimpi buruk tentangmu, Kyu. Kejadian 10 tahun lalu seperti terulang lagi. Semuanya begitu jelas, bahkan suaramu ketika itu, aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Aku takut Kyuhyun! Kau tak pernah mengerti itu!" Suara Jaehyun meninggi, emosinya mulai memuncak. Rasa takut itu sama sekali tak berkurang, apalagi dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, itu malah membuatnya semakin takut.

"Hentikan mobilnya, dan dengarkan aku bicara." Perintah Kyuhyun tegas.

Jaehyun menurut, ia akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya. Jaehyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Ku tanya, apa yang kau takutkan, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah serius.

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, entah kenapa mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, ia merasa seperti Kyuhyun akan pergi jauh. Ia merasa Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Jawab aku, Hyun. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Hening.

"Apa kau takut aku mati?"

Refleks Jaehyun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat, menangis sesenggukan di pundak sang adik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, apa yang di pikirkannya ternyata memang benar-benar terjadi. Ya, Jaehyun takut Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Kyuhyun juga tak menyangkal, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sering lelah, dan Kyuhyun pikir, obat-obatan itu juga tidak begitu berpengaruh lagi.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, aku harus operasi lagi, begitu? Aku tidak mau Hyun. Operasi-nya memang tidak sakit, tapi masa penyembuhannya itu pasti sakit sekali. Ah, tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?" nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar putus asa.

Hening. Jaehyun masih tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia masih menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, kau menggagalkan tes ku, Hyun. Ya sudah, terpaksa aku menyusul minggu depan." Kata Kyuhyun bercanda, ini sudah siang dan tidak mungkin dia tetap pergi kuliah, lagipula keadaan juga tidak memungkinkan seperti ini.

"Hyung, kau ingin aku bagaimana, heum?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, walau sebenarnya sama sekali tak seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi, Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Jaehyun lirih.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi. Sudah ayo pulang, aku yang menyetir." Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya perlahan, kejadian pagi tadi membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah, Jaehyun hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong. Memang tak biasanya Jaehyun seperti itu. Untung saja Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengemudikan mobilnya ketika pulang, jika tidak, mungkin saat ini dia sudah koma di Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia mendengar Appa-nya memanggil namanya dari luar kamar.

"oh, ya Appa!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati Appa-nya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

"maafkan Appa sebelumnya, Kyu. Appa membuat janji dengan Dokter Ahn, ku dengar setelah check-up kemarin kau mengeluh sakit, Appa mohon sekarang kita ke rumah sakit, ya? Dokter Ahn berkata dia sedang ada waktu luang hari ini."

"Oh, begitu-kah? Baiklah, sekarang?"

"Iya, ambil jaketmu, Appa akan menyiapkan mobilnya."

Kyuhyun menurut, dia tidak berani membantah jika sang Appa sudah berkata serius seperti tadi. Kyuhyun tau Appa-nya sangat lelah malam ini, sejak kemarin Appa-nya itu selalu pergi ketika hari masih gelap dan pulang pada tengah malam. Maklum saja, perusahaan Appa-nya sedang mengalami perkembangan, sehingga beliau harus mengurus hal-hal penting di perusahaannya.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Appa-nya berada di sebuah restoran dekat Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun sudah menemui Dokter Ahn, dan apa yang ia dengarkan dari Dokter Ahn, sama sekali tak membuatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun juga merasa seperti itu, merasa jantungnya tak mampu berdetak lebih lama lagi.

"Haruskah aku menceritakan ini pada Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Appa-nya.

"Kalau tidak ingin menceritakannya, kenapa kau harus bertanya seperti itu? Itu sama saja kau memberitahu Appa. Ada apa? Jarang-jarang kau mau bercerita seperti itu? Biasanya hanya kau simpan sendiri sampai membuatmu sakit."

"Aishh, Appa sama saja dengan Jaehyun. Selalu menyindirku."

"Appa tidak menyindir, itu memang kenyataan, kan? Kau selalu seperti itu setiap ada masalah. Itu berbahaya untukmu sendiri Kyuhyun-ah, untuk kesehatanmu, kau harus ingat itu. Lalu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian kemarin, ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Appa-nya. Mungkin memang harusnya Kyuhyun terbuka pada keluarganya sendiri, dengan begitu dia juga akan lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana Appa, aku harus bagaimana, huh?"

"Jaehyun hanya bermimpi Kyuhyun-ah. Mungkin dia terkejut. Kau tau sendiri kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu memang membuatnya benar-benar tertekan. Itu karena Jaehyun-lah yang pertama kali menemukanmu kesakitan di kamar, lagi pula pada saat itu usia kalian masih kecil, jelas saja dia begitu ketakutan."

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, Appa mendengar sendiri apa kata Dokter Ahn tadi, kan? Tentang kondisiku saat ini..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebernarnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, heum?"

"Sakit."

Sesingkat itukah?

"Jelaskan pada Appa, Kyu. Sakit yang seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata laki-laki paruh baya itu. Tangannya sibuk memainkan gelas berisi air putih di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana Appa bisa tau apa yang kau rasakan jika kau selalu diam seperti ini. Ceritakan saja semuanya. Appa selalu bingung jika kau sudah seperti ini. Ayolah Kyuhyun." Kata Younghwan sambil memegang tangan putra-nya itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar restoran.

'ternyata belum sepi.' Batin Kyuhyun

"Bisakah kita berbicara di mobil saja, Appa?"

.

.

TBC~

Gimana? Mau lanjut apa nggak? :D monggo di Review ya... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**In Your Heart**

**Cast : **

**Cho KyuHyun**

**Cho JaeHyun**

**Warning : alur kecepetan, gak sesuai EYD, and sorry for typo(s).**

**Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun itu kembar identik. Jadi 'Jaehyun' di sini bukan Ahn Jaehyun yaa, jangan salah loh! XD. Setelah baca chapter ini, bakal tau kok Kyu sakit apa. Happy reading~~~~! :D**

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di mobil saja, Appa?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Appa-nya beranjak dari tempat itu, mereka masuk ke mobil. Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun tetap saja tak bicara, ia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara sang Appa hanya menatap putra-nya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku merasa, akhir-akhir ini sering sekali kelelahan. Sudah sekitar 1 bulan ini, setiap aku akan tidur, dadaku selalu terasa sakit, seperti terhimpit, aku juga agak sulit bernafas. Badanku juga sering sakit, bahkan jika aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Juga, tadi pagi, tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku lemas, seperti akan pingsan."

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara, ia mengakui semuanya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Memang benar, itu yang ia rasakan kurang lebih selama satu bulan ini.

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan? Sekarang ini? Jujurlah Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha berani bertatap muka dengan Appa-nya. Ia menangis, perlahan air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Dadaku sakit, Appa. Kepalaku juga." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, ia tidak berbohong, memang benar seperti itu. Bahkan ia sudah merasa seperti itu sejak pagi tadi.

Perlahan laki-laki itu meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, mengeratkan-nya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Mengusap serta mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun perlahan. Pertahanan Kyuhyun akhirnya runtuh juga di depan Appa-nya.

"Menangislah. Hanya ada Appa di sini."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menumpahkan emosinya, topeng 'baik-baik saja' yang selalu ia pakai selama ini akhirnya terbuka juga. Semakin hari, semua terasa semakin sulit untuk disembunyikan. Kyuhyun terus menangis sementara sang Appa berusaha membuatnya sedikit tenang, mengingat Kyuhyun tidak boleh terlalu tertekan.

"Lepaskan, Kyu. Lepaskan semua bebanmu selama ini." Kata Appa Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika merasa sang Appa menyentuh wajahnya, kini matanya bertemu dengan mata Appa-nya yang terlihat teduh itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan Appa baik-baik."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Appa, Eomma, Jaehyun, kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Kau jangan pernah berpikiran kau ini merepotkan, menyusahkan, pembawa sial, atau apapun itu, jangan pernah punya pikiran seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah. Kau dan Jaehyun itu seakan tak ada bedanya, Appa dan Eomma juga sangat bangga memiliki putra kembar seperti kalian. Kalian tampan, pintar, Jaehyun suka olahraga dan kau, suaramu bagus, permainan piano-mu juga bagus sekali Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan mengira Tuhan sedang menghukummu sekarang. Kau tau mengapa Tuhan memberimu penyakit mematikan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil terus menatap manik hitam sang Appa, ia mendengarkan kata-kata Appa-nya dengan tenang.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang spesial di dunia ini, karena kau adalah orang yang kuat. Kau punya keluarga yang selalu menguatkan, menjaga, dan mendukung-mu. Kau punya kami, Kyu. Dan kami juga punya kau, Kyuhyun. Eomma tidak pernah menyesal melahirkanmu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk menyesal. Kau hanya perlu menguatkan dirimu saja. Kau boleh bercerita pada Eomma, Appa, atau Jaehyun jika ada masalah. Sebenarnya Appa menunggu saat seperti ini Kyu, saat dimana kau mau menumpahkan segala kesakitan itu pada Appa, saat dimana kau mau mengeluh di depan Appa. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengatasi itu bersama, bukankah itu jauh lebih mudah daripada kau menghadapi semuanya sendirian?"

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Appa? Hidupku tak lama lagi."

"Jangan seperti itu, jangan putus asa Kyuhyun-ah, jangan takut pada apapun. Percayalah, serahkan semua pada Tuhan, biarkan Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya. Jalani hidupmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Apapun yang kau rasakan, jangan pernah menyimpan itu sendirian."

Kyuhyun kembali merangkul sang Appa. Appa-nya benar, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun lagi

"Maafkan aku, Appa. Bolehkah sebentar saja aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah.."

.

.

Malam harinya, Jaehyun terpaksa belajar di kamar Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu pulang dari Rumah Sakit dengan mata sembab, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Jaehyun juga tak akan bertanya apapun pada Kyuhyun, karena jika ia bertanya sudah pasti adiknya itu tak akan menjawab. Jaehyun biasa menemani Kyuhyun, kemudian dengan sendirinya Kyuhyun akan bercerita.

"Hyun-ah?"

"Apa? Akhirnya mau bercerita juga. Kenapa? Ada Apa?" Kata Jaehyun tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tetap menulis sesuatu di buku-nya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan, Hyun."

"Memang apa yang ingin kau minta?"

"Aku ingin aku tidak pernah dilahirkan."

_Apa?  
_

Kegiatan Jaehyun terhenti, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa-apaan." Kata Jaehyun sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menetes. Hatinya seperti tersayat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Jaehyun berharap ia mendadak tuli sekarang, sungguh, Jaehyun tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak ada, lalu aku bagaimana?" sekuat tenaga Jaehyun menjaga suara-nya tidak bergetar.

"Kau? Ya... sendirian Hyun. Aku kan tidak ada. Kau tidak punya saudara kembar."

"Aishh, tega sekali."

"Justru kau yang begitu tega padaku, Hyun."

"Aku?"

"Kau tak kasihan melihatku hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Jaehyun benar-benar terdiam.

"Jika aku tak ada, kau tak perlu merawat orang sakit, Hyun."

Air mata Jaehyun menetes lagi, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sama sekali bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang kuat, yang pernah ia kenal.

"Eomma tak perlu memasak makanan khusus untuk-ku, juga Appa dan kau juga tak perlu susah payah membawaku ke Rumah Sakit ketika aku sedang kambuh."

Hening. Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"Dan aku tak perlu minum obat seperti ini setiap hari. Tak perlu kesakitan seperti ini. Kau tau Hyun... rasanya lelah sekali."

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi Kyuhyun-ah, maaf." Secepat kilat Jaehyun membereskan bukunya, Kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tak sekuat yang ku kira Hyun, kau masih takut jika aku pergi, kan?" Kyuhyun tau benar Jaehyun telah menangis sejak tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku benar-benar meninggal? Kau akan tidur di pemakaman, begitu? Kau tidak makan, tatapanmu kosong sepanjang hari, wajahmu pucat, kau seperti kehilangan semangat. Apa kau akan seperti itu, Jaehyun-ah?" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel-nya, sepertinya ia sedang memanggil seseorang.

"Perutmu sakit? Apa kau diare? Aku belum selesai bicara, Hyun."

Ya, Kyuhyun sedang memanggil Jaehyun.

"_Ah... ternyata aku ada banyak tugas Kyuhyun-ah. Lanjutkan besok saja, ya?"_

"Aku tak ingin menunggu, Jaehyun-ah. Aku tak bisa memastikan besok aku masih bisa bertatap muka denganmu. Aku tak bisa berjanji. Kau tau Hyun, aku tak suka jika kau diam-diam menangisi-ku seperti itu."

"_Kau biacara apa sih,Kyu? Kalau mengantuk ya tidur saja, tak usah melantur seperti itu. Aku benar-benar banyak tugas!"_

"Ya sudah, aku tidur. Jangan menyesal kalau besok aku tidak bangun!"

Kyuhyun menutup telepon-nya begitu saja. Sementara Jaehyun benar-benar bingung dengan adiknya itu. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti itu? Jaehyun benar-benar perlu mengetahuinya. Dengan langkah tergesa, Jaehyun menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Buka pintunya, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Jaehyun dari luar kamar Kyuhyun.

Dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, sesekali merintih ketika rasa sakit itu terasa menusuk dadanya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa ia capai agar tubuhnya tetap seimbang. Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu, tangannya segera meraih pundak Jaehyun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tega sekali, aku sudah seperti ini malah kau suruh membukakan pintu, padahal pintu-nya tidak dikunci."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, ia merasa rasa sakit itu semakin menusuk saja, tubuhnya terhuyung kemudian ia jatuh di pelukan Jaehyun, dan tentu saja, Jaehyun dengan sigap menggendong Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Salah siapa tidak memberitahu pintunya tidak dikunci, kenapa harus turun dari tempat tidur?"

Jaehyun memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya, keningnya sesekali berkerut.

"Bangun sebentar, kau harus minum obat."

Jaehyun membantu Kyuhyun duduk. Tangannya merangkul pundak Kyuhyun,

"Ughh... tidak bisa Hyun, sakit sekali." Tangan Kyuhyun refleks memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Perlahan saja, bersandar padaku, Kyu. Perlahan-lahan." Jaehyun berusaha membuat Kyuhyun duduk dan bersandar pada tubuhnya, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun harus segera meminum obatnya. Jaehyun langsung memberikan sebutir pil juga meminumkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah? Berbaring lagi, ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Jaehyun kembali membantu Kyuhyun berbaring. Jaehyun mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku-nya, mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan keringat agar anak itu lebih nyaman. Tangannya Kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas genggaman Jaehyun dengan sangat erat.

Wajah Jaehyun terlihat sangat khawatir, ia mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Adiknya benar-benar kesakitan jika sudah seperti itu. Jaehyun sering mendapati Kyuhyun kambuh seperti ini, ia sengaja tak memanggil Eomma atau Appa-nya jika ia masih bisa mengatasi ini sendiri, lagi pula Kyuhyun juga tak ingin jika Eomma dan Appa-nya melihatnya kesakitan seperti tadi.

Perlahan genggaman Kyuhyun melemah, Jaehyun sedikit lega, wajah Kyuhyun sudah tidak sepucat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidurlah, Kyu...Kyu-ya..." Jaehyun tersenyum, ia berbisik pelan sambil menyentuh hidung Kyuhyun.

'Tuhan, aku masih ingin bersamanya.' Jaehyun menatap lekat wajah adiknya itu. Niatnya bertanya pada Kyuhyun akhirnya tertunda, ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin terbebani.

.

.

.

5 bulan berlalu semenjak hari itu, Kyuhyun juga tetap menjalani kegiatan rutin seperti kuliah dan check-up, ia juga merasa keadaannya lebih baik. Entah mungkin keajaiban Tuhan memang sedang terjadi padanya. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah mempersiapkan diri mengikuti lomba Piano yang diselenggarakan sebuah Universitas musik ternama di Seoul. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak kuliah di Universitas musik walaupun ia pintar bermain piano. Menurutnya bakat musik yang dimilikinya itu karena hobi semata. Ia tetap lebih tertarik pada pelajaran eksak yang memang dari kecil sudah di-senanginya. Ia hanya sesekali mengikuti lomba seperti ini jika ia punya waktu luang di tengah jadwal kuliahnya saat ini.

Seperti sekarang ini, Jaehyun sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan nada yang dipelesetkan dan lirik yang sepenuhnya menyindir Jaehyun. Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ini pemanasan sebelum ia berlatih dengan lagu yang benar-benar akan dimainkannya ketika lomba. Kyuhyun sering menjadi pemenang ketika lomba, itu karena ia bermain dengan cara yang berbeda dengan peserta lainnya. Biasanya, peserta hanya akan bermain piano dengan teknik-teknik sulit yang dipelajarinya, atau hanya bernyanyi sambil bermain piano. Kyuhyun biasanya akan bernyanyi pada awal permainannya, biasanya tempo-nya akan lambat di awal lagu, Kyuhyun hanya bernyanyi sampai setengah lagu atau hanya menyanyikan bagian refrain kemudian melanjutkan lagu menggunakan teknik piano yang sudah disiapkannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, kemudian kembali dengan tempo yang sangat lambat pada bagian akhir. Ketika di tanya mengapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu, ia bilang karena ia ingin suasana yang berbeda saja.

"Ketika kau menang nanti, kau ingin aku membelikan apa?" tanya Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Kau tau sepatuku, kan? Tren sepatu seperti itu sudah lama, aku ingin yang baru, kau belikan ya, Hyun?"

"Apa? Itu baru beli 2 bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun!? Apa-apaan ini! Tidak mau!"

"Kalau menurutmu itu masih bagus ya pakai saja, lalu belikan aku yang baru."

"Kau ini selalu seperti itu, dasar setan!"

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar? Hahahaha!"

"Awas kau!"

Jaehyun berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian menggelitik pinggang Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, wajah keduanya benar-benar sama ketika mereka tertawa seperti itu. Ya, semoga saja Kyuhyun benar-benar menerima sepatu baru dari Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Sore itu, sepulang kuliah Jaehyun berencana membelikan sepatu untuk Kyuhyun, kebetulan hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk membelikan sepatu. Jaehyun memang begitu pada Kyuhyun, entah pada lomba piano nanti Kyuhyun menang atau tidak, ia tetap akan memberikan sepatu itu. Menurutnya, melihat Kyuhyun bersemangat seperti itu, ia sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang muda putus asa, walaupun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya ingin melihat koleksi sepatu terbaru."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Ah, untuk saya."

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya."

Jaehyun mengekor di belakang pegawai toko itu.

"Ini koleksi terbaru toko kami, silakan melihat dan memilih dulu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Jaehyun berencana membelikan sepatu bernuansa biru pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa berlama-lama Jaehyun memutuskan membeli sepatu berwarna biru tua dengan strip putih dan merah tua pada kedua sisinya, juga dihiasi dengan tali bermotif putih berukuran sedang. Sederhana memang, tapi menurutnya itu manis, dan cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Harganya memang agak mahal, tapi bagi Jaehyun apa sih yang tidak untuk saudara kembarnya itu.

20 menit kemudian Jaehyun sampai di rumah, ia sempat was-was jika Kyuhyun curiga mengapa ia pulang se-petang ini, tapi untungnya Kyuhyun tidak curiga. Saat ia pulang ke rumah, adiknya itu malah mengajaknya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Jaehyun heran, Kyuhyun hanya meringis saja sejak tadi.

"Hehe, pilihkan baju untuk lomba piano-ku besok ya?"

"Ah, ku kira ada apa. Ya, biar ku pilihkan saja, kalau kau memilih sendiri pasti akan jelek, seleramu juga jelek."

"Ya! Kau mengataiku lagi, Hyun."

"Ck, cepat tunjukkan padaku baju yang mana saja yang sudah kau pilih?"

Kyuhyun membuka lemari yang ada di kamarnya, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kemeja dan jas yang menurutnya bagus ketika dipakai lomba nanti. Jaehyun memperhatikan beberapa jas dan kemeja yang sudah Kyuhyun pilih. Jaehyun Kemudian memilih kemeja hitam polos dan jas putih yang berpinggir hitam pada bagian kerah dan sakunya. Ia juga memilihkan Kyuhyun dasi putih bermotif garis diagonal yang timbul.

"Ini, cobalah dulu."

Jaehyun duduk di atas tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berbalik badan menghadap cermin yang ada pada lemari-nya. Kyuhyun mulai melepas sweater-nya, dan mengambil kemeja yang tadi sudah dipilih Jaehyun.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah makan saja, kurus sekali."

"Ini sudah agak gemuk, Hyun."

"Gemuk apanya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan kembali sibuk memakai pakaiannya.

"Pakaikan ini, ah, bagaimana sih caranya memakai dasi yang bagus?"

Jaehyun berdiri, memakaikan dasi itu pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tampak memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan serius.

"Sudah, seperti itu."

Kyuhyun kemudian memakai jas-nya.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku tampan?"

"Jelas kau tampan, kalau cantik namanya perempuan, Kyu."

"Ya! Aku serius!"

"Iya, iya kau tampan. Sepertiku."

"Aissh, bisa-bisanya."

Jaehyun sedikit merapikan jas Kyuhyun, perasaan tak menyenangkan tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedih dan ingin menangis. Kyuhyun, tampak sangat tampan dengan pakaian seperti itu. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda memakai jas yang ia pilihkan itu.

"Ah, ini akan menjadi jas kesayanganku, Hyun. Ini bagus sekali."

"Ya sudah, cepat rapikan itu, jangan sampai kotor, lomba-nya besok, akan repot kalau harus mencuci jas itu lagi."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Hyung."

"Ya, sama-sama. "

Jaehyun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia masih memikirkan perasaan aneh yang menghampirinya, tapi Jaehyun berusaha tenang. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Ia Kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Jaehyun beranjak ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Di sana sudah ada Kyuhyun, Appa, serta Eomma yang masih sibuk menata makanan di meja.

"Sudah kau rapikan, Kyu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Apa-nya yang di rapikan?"

"Kemeja-kemeja yang tadi kau keluarkan ketika memilih kostum untuk lomba besok?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru saja datang dari Rumah Sakit bersama Appa."

_Deg!_

Mata Jaehyun melebar, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baru bangun tidur? Mungkin tadi kau bermimpi?" kata Kyuhyun tanpa curiga akan apapun.

Jaehyun menunduk, tidak mungkin ia bermimpi. Lalu itu tadi siapa? Kalau bukan Kyuhyun, lalu siapa?

"Sudahlah Jaehyun, mungkin Kyuhyun benar. Mungkin kau tadi bermimpi seolah-olah mimpi itu nyata. Ayo cepat makan." Eomma berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Jaehyun makan dengan tidak fokus, pikirannya masih tertuju kepada kejadian sore tadi. Ia benar-benar heran dan setelah makan malam, Jaehyun kembali ke kamarnya. Hatinya menjadi sangat tidak tenang.

"Apa Kyuhyun sedang mengerjaiku?" Jaehyun bergumam sendiri.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Jaehyun bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, aroma masakan sang Ibu sudah tercium, jika sudah begitu berarti ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun, ia tau ini masih pagi, tapi Kyuhyun juga harus bersiap-siap untuk lomba. Ia membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu bangun, kau har..." perkataan Jaehyun terhenti.

Sedetik kemudian ia merasa seperti de javu.

Di jam yang sama, suasana pagi hari yang sama, dan juga perasaan yang sama, hanya saja Jaehyun merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat daripada saat itu. Seketika tubuh Jaehyun kaku, seakan kejadian mengerikan itu terulang kembali tepat di depan matanya. Kyuhyun, adiknya itu terbaring di lantai dengan bibir yang membiru dan dengan napas yang amat berat dan terdengar menyakitkan. Terdengar jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun sesekali merintih kesakitan, adiknya itu seperti di ambang kematian. Semuanya, bahkan suara rintihan Kyuhyun, sama persis dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Perlahan kerja otak Jaehyun melambat. Ia hanya bisa berbisik lirih memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... tolong aku..." Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar. Ia merasa hawa dingin menyergap ke seluruh tubuhnya, udara di sekitarnya seakan menghilang begitu saja, belum lagi rasa menusuk yang tajam di dadanya. Perlahan pandangannya memburam, ia hanya bisa melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, itu Jaehyun, iya benar itu Jaehyun, tapi kenapa Jaehyun hanya diam saja dan tidak menolongnya?

Hati Jaehyun berdesir, mata sayu Kyuhyun bertemu dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengerikan. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, otaknya sungguh tak bisa bekerja lagi.

"_eomma, eomma..." bisikan halus terus saja keluar dari bibir Jaehyun yang bergetar._

"_Kyu...Kyuhyun...eomma...Kyuhyun...andwae..."_

Jaehyun mulai meracau tidak jelas, langkahnya perlahan mundur. Sampai ia mendengar suara Appa dan Eomma-nya memanggil nama-nya dan Kyuhyun, lalu setelah itu, Jaehyun tak mengingat apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Jaehyun terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara nyaring dari ponselnya. Jaehyun bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa ada di kamar Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"Yeoboseyo, Appa?"

"Maafkan Appa, adikmu baru saja pergi... untuk selamanya."

Jaehyun merasa.. dunia baru saja runtuh.

.

.

Hari itu juga Kyuhyun dimakamkan, Jaehyun tidak ikut ke pemakaman untuk mengikuti prosesi pemakaman. Jaehyun memilih datang setelah yang lain pulang.

1 jam berlalu, Jaehyun akhirnya berangkat ke pamakaman. Raut wajahnya agak pucat, juga sorot matanya yang kosong. Sampai di tempat pemakaman, ia keluar dari mobil dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan juga sebuah bungkusan. Ia berjalan menuju makam Kyuhyun. Suasana memang sudah sepi, Jaehyun lega ia datang di saat yang tepat.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah..." Jaehyun tersenyum, ia duduk bersimpuh, tidak peduli dengan tanah yang bisa saja mengotori jas hitamnya.

Perlahan Jaehyun meletakkan sebuket bunga juga sebuah bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ini sepatumu. Aku sudah berjanji akan membelikanmu sepatu, kan? Ku letakkan di sini saja ya, aku tidak mau memakainya, aku tidak suka dengan warnanya." Jaehyun tersenyum lagi.

Tangan Jaehyun perlahan terulur memeluk nisan hitam itu.

"Cho Kyu Hyun." Jaehyun mengeja nama yang ada di nisan itu.

"Aku masih belum percaya Kyu, ku pikir kau sudah baik-baik saja. Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang?"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, jika begitu artinya 'iya', bukan? Berarti Jaehyun boleh menangis sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah... mianhae..."

Hujan.

Jaehyun mendongak, baginya langit justru seperti sedang mentertawakannya kali ini. Tapi Jaehyun merasa tubuhnya tidak basah kuyup walau hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Jaehyun kemudian menoleh. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berada di belakangnya sambil memegang payung.

"_pulanglah Hyung."_

"tapi Hyung masih ingin menemani Kyuhyunie di sini"

"_Aku tidak di sini, Hyung. Aku tetap bersama Hyung, kok"_

Jaehyun terdiam.

"_aku tetap bersama Hyung, di situ."_

Kyuhyun menunjuk dada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyentuh dadanya. Kyuhyun benar, ia akan selalu berada di hatinya.

"_pulanglah hyung, ini bawa payungnya. Terima kasih sepatunya, kau benar-benar menepati janjimu. Bahkan aku belum sempat ikut lomba itu."_

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum.

"_oh iya Hyung. Tentang kejadian kemarin itu, itu hanya bayanganmu saja. Tapi terimakasih ya, jas ini benar-benar cocok untukku. _

Jaehyun baru sadar jika Kyuhyun yang ia lihat saat ini sedang memakai jas putih yang dipilihkannya kemarin.

"ah, sama-sama Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hyung pulang ya, Kyu? Gomawo... uri dongsaeng..."

Jaehyun membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir untuk adiknya. Saat Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tak melihat siapapun di sana. Tapi Jaehyun sama sekali tak terkejut atau heran. Ia bisa mengerti semuanya ini. Perlahan Jaehyun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin jauh dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang sudah ia rencanakan bersama dengan Jaehyun. Tapi semua harus berakhir sampai di sini._

"_Hyung, kau tau... di tempatku sekarang ini, indah sekali. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat ini suatu hari nanti." kata Kyuhyun lirih. _

**-END-**

**Ceritanya gantung-kah? :D pas nulis chapter ini, tiba-tiba muncul ide buat Sekuel. Ada yang mau? XD  
**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah nge-review dan yang sudah membaca tapi belum sempat nge-review. Jangan malu-malu buat nge-review ya. Mau kritik atau saran terserah kalian :D, saya menerima semuanya, toh itu juga untuk perbaikan fanfic saya selanjutnya. **

**Sekian dari saya, ditunggu banget reviewnya yaaaahh... :)**

**Annyeong~ **


	3. Sequel

**Hallo, wah.. makasih banyak sekali buat yang sudah baca ff saya, makasih juga buat yg sudah mau nge-review. Karena saya sudah janji bikin sekuel, jadi saya mau nepatin janji :D **

**Sudah saya publish, tinggal cari di profile saya yaahh.. **

**Selamat Membaca, semoga sukaa... :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
